


The Fire of Desire

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: WinterFRE 2020 [37]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Arson, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili is a dumbass in love.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: WinterFRE 2020 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604650
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	The Fire of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt Nr.96:  
> Character A is a firefighter and character B keeps unintentionally setting things on fire to get his attention.

“This is the fourth time now. In three weeks.” 

The blue eyes bored into his. Kili gulped, but remained silent.  
What was he supposed to say? I’m sorry, you are so hot even the thought of you makes things catch fire?

That line would land him in jail, not in the firefighter’s life.

Fili sighed, took a quick look around for his colleagues and pulled him closer, whispering in his ear: “Look, you’re cute, so I will overlook it one last time. But stop playing with fire, alright?”

“Can I play with you instead?”

Kili beeped, stiffened, and slapped his hands over his stupid, wayward mouth. He should be happy he didn’t end up going to jail, or pay for all those calls - which would surely bankrupt him. But….

Fili sighed again, closed his eyes as if to ask for patience - and then suddenly started chuckling. Kili had no doubt his own face was still aflame when Fili looked at him again, this time with amusement.

“You do seem to need someone to keep an eye on you. Just to make sure you don’t set yourself on fire. Guess I’ll take one for the team and keep you, our fire hazard number one, contained. But I’ll be watching! Closely!” As if in proof, Fili’s eyes took a deliberate journey along Kili’s body before meeting his again. That smirk was to die for, and Kili’s face was still on fire, the warmth spreading fast all over his body, but for very different reason’s now.

“My shift ends at eights. Let’s meet at Alfredo’s at nine? Your treat.”

Kili nodded enthusiastically as Fili’s colleagues called him back. He just barely heard the hot blond explain to them that Kili just seemed to be an unlucky bastard, not an actual arsonist. Though he would keep a closer look just in case. They were too far away for him to catch whatever had the whole group roaring in laughter, seemingly teasing Fili, but Kili still watched longingly after them until they drove away.  
Even after Fili looked back at him, far enough away that the wink might just have been his imagination.

When they were gone for good, Kili finally moved away from the window and let himself slide down the nearest wall, head thumping against the concrete.

“I’m not just an unlucky bastard, I’m a dumbass in love.” He sighed to no one, his thoughts echoing in the now empty - if a bit charred - room.

“But I’m a dumbass with a date!” His happy giggles and laughter filled the space for hours, while he prepared himself for what would hopefully be the best night of his life until then – with many more to follow.

Which included setting his rooms to right again, just in case. At least he had gotten good at removing fire stains by now...


End file.
